The present invention relates to a food container. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for adhering a seal to a food container.
Seals for sealing food containers are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,758 issued Oct. 12, 1993 to Kolacek entitled FOOD CONTAINER WITH GRIPPABLE PORTION HAVING SENSE OF TOUCH INDICA shows an example of a food-containing cup having a seal. In distributing food to consumers, it is necessary to provide a container with a hermetic seal. The container should be compact and easy to produce and distribute. A cup formed of cardboard is an example of a container which is typically used to contain food products, such as ice cream. The cardboard cup must be hermetically sealed. The seal should be easy for the consumer to remove. Further, it is desirable to provide a seal which shows evidence of tampering.
Various types of devices for applying a seal to a container are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,498, issued Dec. 2, 1986, shows a device for sealing a container with a film seal.
There is a continuing need for apparatus used to seal food containers.